Songs from the Black Hole
Songs from the Black Hole is an upcoming science fiction romantic comedy film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, based on the scrapped Weezer album of the same name. A sequel to California Kids, it is the twenty-fifth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. The film follows Jonas, now a ship captain for spaceships, piloting a spaceship called the Betsy II, with Summer, his girlfriend, and new friends including Wuan and Dondo. He starts a love triangle with Summer and Maria, the ship's cook. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Jonas, the geeky pilot of the Betsy II. Kelley said of him, "after killing his friends, he needs to escape, so he signs up for space travel, and persuades Summer to join him. Aaron Falk and Noah Hallberg reprise their roles as Sun and Moon in a post credits scene. Plot Jonas (Jackson Kelley) and his girlfriend Summer escape from Venice Beach, framed for murder, to Florida, where Jonas suggests they go to space to avoid everyone. Summer agrees, and the two are put through astronaut training, meeting Wuan and Dondo, two friends who accompany them. The captain puts the four on the ship Betsy II, supposed to carry an artifact called the Resurrection Crystal to planet Fargoal, with Jonas as the pilot. They all get ready, and take off (Blast Off!). Jonas meets Maria, the ship's cook, and Wuan and Dondo tease him about having a crush on her, calling her a bitch. Maria hears this, and fights Dondo (Who You Callin' Bitch?). Jonas goes to calm her in the halls, and Maria confesses she loves him (Oh Jonas). Jonas, wanting to keep his relationship with Summer afloat, says they'll just be friends (Please Remember). Maria can't stop thinking about Jonas, though, and one night, invites him to her pod, and they have sex (Come to My Pod). They keep making love until two months pass, when Jonas realizes the errors of his ways (This is Not For Me). He then stays away from her, trying to find true love, not sex (Tired of Sex). Months later, Maria gives birth to a girl, and Jonas remembers he forgot to put a condom on one time (She's Had a Girl). Jonas, Wuan, and Dondo find out they are finally landing on a new planet (Good News!). It's at that moment that Jonas knows that he wants to be with Maria (Now I Finally See). Summer finds out about this, and considers breaking up with him (I Just Threw Out the Love of My Dreams). Summer confronts Jonas about the affair (Superfriend) and tells him to grow up. Jonas breaks up with Summer, and fathers the child he has with Maria. However, Jonas finds out Maria and Dondo have been having an affair. With all that, Jonas presses the self destruct button, and everyone dies. In a post credits scene, the Resurrection Crystal land near Sun and Moon on the moon, so they fly down to Earth, setting up the Concept War.